


Pleasure and Pain

by lightwarrior767



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), camren
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwarrior767/pseuds/lightwarrior767
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story where Camila does self harm and is a bit shy, while Lauren is a badass rocker who loves a party and to play with hot girls.  Will these new roommates become friends or will they wind up in a world of hate? Will Lauren help Camila with her depression, or will she only make it worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Camila’s POV

College… I can’t believe I’m finally here. After all these years I made it to college. All that work… time…. It wasn’t for nothing… I can’t believe it! Camila smiled as she walked into the dorm area for freshman. It’s so weird… Last year I was a senior and now I’m back to being a freshman. Camila shrugged to herself and readjusted the heavy aqua duffle bag on her shoulder. To say she was nervous would be an understatement but she was also pretty excited. She had said goodbye to her parents earlier that day since their house was only 20 minutes away from the college. Now what was this college you may ask? Well it was a small school in southern New Jersey called Richard Stockton College. It was tiny but it was perfect for her future occupation, Marine Biology. 

Room 747, I’m here. Camila put on her biggest smile for her future roommate and slowly opened the door, peering around it. However, Camila leaned too far to the side and fell over, sending her duffle back flying, her guitar to fall into the door knocking it open with a bang, and forced Camila to be flat on her face in the middle of the room. Camila groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing her forehead where it hit the floor. 

“What an entrance. I must say, I’ve seen a lot of people fall for me but you have definitely beat all of them with that show.” Camila looked up and frowned at the dark corner of the room that the voice had come from.

“Well hello to you to.” Camila mumbled. “Can’t you turn a light on in here? Like seriously, are you a bat or something? I can’t see a damn thing in here.”

“Oh great I got a fussy one. Ugh yeah yeah sweatheart I’ll turn your damn light on.” The words were spat at Camila before a lamp turned on and Camila blinked in surprise. She looked up and was met by the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen in her whole life. They were as green as the forests by her home in northern New Jersey (yes Camila had two homes) and she fell instantly in love with them. It took a moment for Camila to look away but when she did she blushed a deep red and took in the rest of the girl in front of her. She was dressed in tight black as night skinny jeans that hugged her hips showing off her curvy hips. She had no shirt but instead wore a blue sports bra that did nothing to hide her amazing abs that rippled slightly as the girl stood. Camila couldn’t take her eyes off the six pack until a shirt suddenly obstructed her view and Camila looked up once again but instead of looking into those eyes she looked at the girls face. She was tanned and had beautiful red lips that looked as soft as a pillow as they drew into the sexiest smirk Camila had ever seen. She had a black piercing in her right nostril, her hair was a silky black with aqua tips and she had 3 tattoos on her upper arms. The finishing touch was the black and blue beany perched on top of her head. Camila gulped and didn’t know where to look.

“Like what you see weirdo? Well I guess that’s god since you’ll be seeing me all the time. I’m Lauren, and you are?” Lauren smiled a evil smile and held her hand out to Camila for her to shake. The moment she did a zip of electricity went through her hand making Camila jump and look up at the laughing girl before her. “Ha! You should have seen your face! Oh my god that was priceless.” Lauren cackled and held her sides while her face turned red from lack of oxygen.  
“What the hell? Jesus I can’t even get my name out before your hurting me?” Camila shouted and crossed her arms with a frown on her face. “How did you do that anyway?”

Lauren stopped laughing and smiled lifting her hand for Camila to see. She had a black glove that came to her wrist and when Lauren wiggled her fingers. Small white sparks went from finger to finger until it reached Lauren’s pinky and disappeared back into the glove. To say Camila was shocked would be a huge understatement. “How the hell…”

Lauren smirked and said proudly “I made it, aint it cool? I used the electric charge within static electricity to charge the glove so that it stays in the glove at all times, but can shock new forces.”

“Uhhh and here I am wanting to major in Marine Biology… That’s really cool though, I’m surprised you’re so smart.” Camila whispered with her eyes nearly popping out of her head. 

“Aww that really hurts my feelings, you don’t think I’m smart? Well missy who got a perfect score on her SAT’s? Who? Yeah that’s right, me. Besides you can’t judge someone when the other person doesn’t even know your name. Jesus Christ you have no manners, and here I thought we could just be the best of friends.” Lauren pouted and went over to her stereo in the corner, turning it on and began blasting Led Zepplin. 

Camila sighed and went over to the bed across from Lauren’s, throwing her bag and guitar next to it before collapsing. She tried to calm herself but she found it pretty difficult with the loud electric guitar blasting in her ear. Camila turned over and glared at Lauren who was currently looking through her mini fridge trying to find something to drink. When she found it she stood and turned, leaning against the wall and looked Camila up and down. Camila blushed because she knew she looked like a wreck. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail with hairs flying out all over, she was wearing over sized sweats that were falling off her hips when she stood and she wore her favorite hoody that was grey and said “Save The Dolphins!” With a dolphin jumping a wave under the words. 

“I still don’t know your name.” Lauren said over the singing coming from the stereo.

“Camila. Camila Cabello.” Camila replied raising her chin ever so slightly.

“Well Camila its soooooo very nice to have met you and its been a pleasure. Really. However, my friends are picking me up in 5 and I gotta get ready. Ta ta now weirdo.” Lauren yelled with her voice dripping in sarcasm as she swaggered out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Camila dropped her head back onto her pillow and groaned. Of course. I get the worst, more beautiful roommate. Of course college wouldn’t be easy. Of course I wouldn’t immediately become best friends with my roommate. Studid stupid stupid. 

Camila laid on the bed for a few minutes until the volume of the music blaring was too much for her to bear. Slowly, like a sloth, Camila got out of the bed and went over to the stereo, turning it off. That’s better. Camila sighed in relief and pulled her iphone out of her pocket and hit shuffle, allowing Demi Lovato to begin singing to her through her headphones as she unpacked her things and decorated her half of the room the way she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh is it morning already? When the hell did that happen? Lauren slowly lifts her head and was immediately confused. Wait why am I up? It’s freaking 6 in the morning what the hell? Lauren glared at her alarm clock but it wasn’t going off. What woke me… Lauren looked up toward her roommate’s side of the bed and saw Camila writing in a small journal with headphones in her ears, the only sound in the room being her pen scratching on the paper. Lauren stretched her arms above her while also spreading her legs until she heard a delicious pop and her body turned into a happy mound of jello. Still Camila didn’t look at her. She must be really engrossed in what she’s doing… Lauren smirked and slowly pulled her covers away from her body and stood from the bed as slowly as she could so as to not attract the other girls attention. To easy. Lauren slowly tiptoed across the room until she was standing in front of Camila. Still Camila didn’t move, so engrossed in her writing that she didn’t even notice the devil that was looming over her. Suddenly Lauren couldn’t contain herself any longer and she grabbed the book right out of Camila’s hands.

“Ah hah! Now lets see what little miss princess has been working on so intently.” Lauren held the book up just out of reach of Camila who was already on her feet and reaching to get the book.

“Lauren put that down now! That’s private! Stop being such a bitch and just give it to me!!!” Camila was furious and baring her teeth like some feral beast but Lauren just smirked and held one hand in the middle of Camila’s chest so that she couldn’t read her.

“I feel pretty/unpretty? Is this a song? What the hell you write music?” At this Lauren looked at Camila in confusion. Camila took this opportunity and immediately grabbed the book, in the process knocking Lauren over. They both fell onto the bed behind Lauren with Camila’s book tucked into her chest like it was a baby. Lauren flipped them over with a thrust of her hips and towered over Camila’s small body with a smirk on her face. At this moment Lauren realized she was still only in her underwear and smirked, leaning down to Camila’s neck. She laid her entire body down on top of Camila’s and licked just below Camila’s ear, causing a shiver to go down the spine of the girl before her. Lauren smiled and began sucking that spot intently while the girl below her began squirming, though Lauren took note that Camila wasn’t telling her to stop. A low moan escaped Camila’s lips when Lauren sucked her earlobe into her mouth, making sure to get her hot breathe to kiss Camila’s sensitive skin. After sucking for a moment Lauren breathed a bit of cold air into Camila’s ear and nearly laughed at the way the girl squirmed as Lauren whispered, “Go ahead and hide the book. Try and protect it from me, but I love a challenge, a good chase, but I always get what I want and right now your book interest me.” 

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫

Camila’s breath hitched as the girl above her whispered those words into her ear. Camila couldn’t believe what was happening above her, wouldn’t believe it. Why would her roommate be doing this? My book is my private business. I can’t believe what a snoop she is!!!

After a moment of shock Camila found her voice and spit onto Laurens face, right on her nose. Immediately Lauren recoiled until she was fully off Camila’s body and in a flash Camila was on her feet and right in Lauren’s face.

“You back the fuck off. My shit is none of your fucking business and I will kill you if you ever pulled anything like that again now get the fucking hell out of this room NOW before I call the campus cops and tell them to deal with you.” Camila shrieked with her face beginning to turn a bright red.

To Camila’s horror Lauren began to laugh lightly at her and said “You look adorable when your mad! Your whole face turns red.” Lauren then patted Camila’s cheek lightly and whispered “Although I wish you would put that fiery energy of yours to better use. Camila gapped at Lauren as she sauntered away grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom, with a wide grin on her face. 

“What a freaking bitch! Ugh I can’t stand her.” Camila muttered to herself before looking down at the book in her hands and smiling, softly moving her hands along the cover, with a gentle touch. The book didn’t look like much, it just had a soft brown leather cover with a pink C in the center, but it held everything Camila refused to tell others, everything she held inside. Camila softly smiled and took the book, putting it in a hiding spot and once she was sure it was safe, she collapsed in a dramatic heap on the bed. She brought her hand over her eyes and refused to look up until she heard that voice.

“Hey why are you up so early anyway?” Lauren asked

“I always write in the morning, aka 6.”

“Ugh you are so weird. Just don’t wake me up again next time okay? I feel like utter shit already.”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have drank so much last night.”

“Well aren’t you judgy? Have you ever even drank before?” Camila looked down and her face flushed. Lauren took that as a no and so asked her next question, “Have you ever been to a party?”

“No okay. You can make fun of me all you want but my answer is no.” Lauren was a bit surprised at how innocent her roommate really was. 

“Wow you really are in a bubble. You know what? I’m taking you to Dinah’s party tonight.”

“Wait what? No no no no no. I can’t do that and who the hell is Dinah?” 

Lauren laughed and patted Camila’s head like she were a child. “Don’t worry I’ll set everything up.” Lauren moved away and went to grab the jacket on her chair in the corner. “I’m going to go get a coffee since I’m up anyway. Do you want something?”

“Wow Lauren you being nice? You feeling okay? And no I like tea, but thank you.”

“Well fine. You know you don’t know everything about me so stop judging me all the time.”

“You’ve been judging me since the moment you laid eyes on me! You are such a fucking hypocrite!” Camila said in exasperation walking away from Lauren and then suddenly spinning back around with one hand holding her head. “ You know I can’t believe that you of all people are my roommate! You are so annoying and always judge and like molest me ughhhhh.” 

“Oh calm down you know you loved it.”

Camila blushed and looked away whispering, “I like English breakfast tea with two teaspoons of sugar and enough milk for the tea to be a very light brown.”

Lauren smiled and lightly pinched Camila’s cheek until it turned a bright red. “Sure thing doll face. By the way you have a stain on your shirt.” Lauren pointed to a spot right on the neckline along Camila’s neck. “Here let me get that for you.” Lauren then dipped in and bit lightly on the tender skin of Camila’s neck, causing a yelp from the shorter girl. “There all better.” 

Lauren smirked and turned, making sure to give Camila a bit of a show by the way she moved her hips and then flipped her hair to the side, causing a cascade of blue and black to fall onto her back. Lauren turned as she opened the door, said “What did I tell you about having your mouth open like that? Do you seriously want to eat flies?” Lauren then winked and closed the door behind her.

Camila fell to the floor and put her head in her hands with a loud groan escaping her lips. “I seriously hate that woman.” Camila shook her head to herself, until she suddenly realized what Lauren had said. She was to go to a party today! She had never been to one before. What will I wear? Oh my god what if I do something stupid? What if I have no one to talk to? What if someone finds out my secret? What if I meet some of Lauren’s friends? I’m sure they’ll hate me and be just like her. Ohhh woe is meeee… Why couldn’t I have just gotten a normal roommate? Urg… Camila slowly stood and went over to her cellphone to call her mom to check up on her parents. I’m sure they are already dying of worry. At least it’s a Saturday so I’m sure they went to some antique store or went to LBI to swim a bit… Maybe I could go visit them today… That will definitely get me out of going to whatever Lauren wants to take me to… Camila shrugged and dialed the number she knew so well and waited for the sound of her mother’s voice. It took a few rings but finally she heard it.

“Hey sweety! How’s college going?”


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been six hours since Lauren left that morning and Camila was beginning to freak. Yes, it was only twelve in the afternoon but Camila was terrified of the idea of going to a party. To say that Camila was unpopular in high school would have been a huge understatement and because of this she had never been to any type of party but a birthday in her life. What the hell am I going to wear? Will there be drugs and alcohol like in the movies? Ugh maybe if I fake being sick I won’t need to go! Yeah yeah I’ll do that! I’m sure Lauren won’t even care! Okay, okay I’ll just get in the bed and act sick… 

Camila climbed into the bed and curled up under the covers, moving her legs as close to her stomach as she could and wrapped her arms around her legs. Pretending to cough to test how it sounded, Camila became satisfied and turned to face the wall, closing her eyes and slowly drifting off into a light slumber until Lauren came back. 

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫

Lauren’s POV

I can’t wait to take that weirdo to a party… I’m sure she’s never been to one and she’ll squirm the entire time. I love it when they squirm and I get to watch until I finally save them. Hmmm I hope this knew outfit I bought will be good for the party tonight. I wonder what she will wear… Probably something conservative. Lauren laughed to herself as she came up to her shared room, opening the door and taking in the dark room. Her smile immediately became a frown as she walked over to her roommates bed and slapped Camila’s ass that wasn’t under the covers like the rest of her. 

“Hey!” Camila screamed and turned over with amazing speed.

“Well wake up for gods sake. Don’t you wanna get something to eat? I mean its 3 in the afternoon and I don’t think you’ve eaten.” Lauren stated swaggering over to her mini fridge and pulling out a beer, popping the lid and taking a long swig. She then leaned against the wall with one foot on the wall keeping her steady. She stayed there a few moments until she heard a sniffle coming from the girl on the bed in front of her. Lauren sighed, “what’s wrong with you? Are you having cramps or something?”

“No you mean woman, I’m sick. Jeez you don’t always have to be so blunt you know.” Camila blew at the few dark brown locks that had fallen onto her face, back onto the top of her head and sniffled again, trying to appear sick.

“Camila darling, you seem soooooo sick.” Lauren exaggerated sarcastically. “If you want to appear sick my dear you really should make your face paler and should have a thermometer that says you have a fever. Maybe even a bit of a messed up hair look. To me you look perfectly healthy, if maybe a bit tired.” Lauren pushed off from the wall and walked over to Camila, sitting before her with her legs in the pretzel position. Lauren put her elbow on her right knee and leaned her head on the hand smiling down at the girl before her. “Nice try though, I appreciate the effort.”

“You suck, you know that?”

“I’ve been told that once or twice… Not recently though, so thank you sooooo much for reminding me.” Lauren’s voice was dripping with sarcasm as she said this and smirked. “Now common you lazy ass, get up and get dressed. We are going to get you something to eat, and maybe even some clothes since I’m sure you have nothing to wear to a party.”

“You are so rude!!!”

“Hey, I’m offering to buy you clothes, are you really going to complain?” Lauren put her hands in the air dramatically in surrender, then picked up her black studded purse and threw it over her shoulder. “You coming?”

“Okay, okay I’m coming! Let me get dressed!”

“Alright I’ll meet you by my car. You get 10 minutes or I’m leaving without you.” Lauren flipped her hair over her shoulder, opened the door and then turned around saying, “And dress nice doll face. I want to see more of that lovely ass.” Lauren winked and then disappeared down the hall leaving a shocked Camila to flounder and slowly follow behind.

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫

Just a little bit of lipstick... And... Done! Camila looked at herself in the mirror and turned her head from side to side, nodding in approval when her hair finally fell the right way. I think that this should get her attention. Camila suddenly stood up shocked with her eyes wide. Wait! Since when do I care what Lauren thinks? Ugh whatever, she’s waiting. Camila took one last look in the mirror and then ran toward the door, grabbed her purse, threw on her black riding boots and ran down the hallway. She was wearing a bright pink puffy top, black jeans, the black boots, a little gold necklace with an eighth note charm on it and a pink bow on her head. Her hair was in loose waves that framed her face, she had a light dusting of powder on her face and some pink eye shadow that matched the bow and the top, and her nails happened to be pink and black, putting the whole outfit together. 

She came up to the door and walked outside to where she knew the parking lot was. Camila looked around and suddenly realized, she had no idea what Lauren drove. Suddenly a loud honk came from Camila’s right as a black and red brand new sparkling mustang drove toward her. Camila’s jaw dropped in shock and envy as this snazzy new car drove up until the window rolled down on the passengers’ side and Laurens head appeared. “You gunna stand there all day and gawk or are you coming with? If you don’t get in the car I’ll just buy clothes for you, no matter what they look like.” 

Camila blinked and walked slowly up to the car in awe, opened the door, climbed in and took in the surroundings. Black leather seating, nice stereo that looked like it was added into it, blue and black dice handing from the mirror and a lilo and stitch steering wheel cover. Camila sighed and leaned back to find that her butt and back were being heated. She smiled over at Lauren dreamily and scooted around until she was very comfy.

“Lilo and stitch huh?” Camila asked in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah that a problem?”

“No no…. I like them too…” Camila yawned twice and curled up slowly closing her eyes. “How long till we get to the mall?”

“About thirty minutes. Why?” Lauren looked over and found Camila sleeping softly in the passengers seat next to her. It appears that dreamland had hit her faster than Camila had expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys... I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I had really bad writers block and then I had some personal problems. Anyways I hope you all like it....

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫

“Hey doll face! Get up we are here! Jesus how much sleep do you need?” Lauren poked Camila really hard in the side, causing Camila to jump a foot in the air in fear and glare at the girl in the seat next to her. “Oh wow Camzy that glare is soooooo scary. I’m shitting in my pants right now, really.” Lauren began laughing and punched Camila in the arm lightly. “Ah I’m just messing with you kid, take a joke. Laugh a little. Maybe then you won’t look like a stuffy old grandma in that shirt. Ugh we sooo have to hit Hot Topic. Common.” Lauren opened the car door and climbed out. She began a brisk pace heading toward the mall door, not looking behind her to see if Camila was following.

Jeez she’s so mean. Maybe I should try to get a new roommate cause she sucks. Figures I get the mean one. Camila ran to catch up with her and tripped when she got to the curb. She felt herself falling and was getting herself mentally ready for the incoming pain but instead she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. Camila opened her eyes, which she hadn’t even noticed were closed and turned to her rescuer, surprised to see it was Lauren. 

“You gotta watch your step doll face. We wouldn’t want the princess to twist her ankle now would we?” Lauren pulled her fully to her feet but wouldn’t remove one of her arms from Camila’s waist until she was sure that Camila was sturdy. “ You’re a klutz aren’t you? Eh don’t feel bad, everyone’s got their downside, just be happy I have amazing reflexes.” Camila was blushing by now from the shame of nearly falling and having to be saved by no other than Lauren. “Hey,” Lauren put her pointer finger under Camila’s chin and lifted it with surprising gentleness, “are you okay? We can go sit down if you don’t feel well.” Camila looked up at Lauren through her eyelashes with a deep blush on her already red cheeks. She slowly shook her head and looked down again, obviously embarrassed. Lauren sighed from impatience and held out her purse to Camila. “Hold this if your not going to answer me.” Camila blinked in surprise but took it. The next thing she knew Camila was off the ground and in Lauren’s arms bridle style. Camila squeaked in surprise and wrapped her arms around Lauren’s neck. 

“What are you doing?!?!” Camila shrieked in fear. “Please don’t drop meeeeee” 

Lauren laughed and began walking toward the food court. “Well you weren’t moving and I decided to skip the whole fixing your broken pride and just carry you to our destination. Now you won’t clumsily fall again and I can walk at my pace.” 

Camila wasn’t sure whether to be happy, scared or angry at Lauren’s words so she decided to ignore the feelings and go for embarrassment. “But people are staring Lauren! Put me down this instant!”

“Oh calm down you sound like an old prune. God most girls would love for someone to carry them somewhere but you… you’re being a brat.”

“Me? You’re the one making fun of my clumsiness!”

“Yeah yeah whatever, we’re here anyways.” Lauren was now in the food court and gently placed Camila in a chair. She then pushed the chair in so that Camila’s legs were comfortably under the table and smiled a surprisingly sweet smile at Camila. “I like controlling how you move. I’ll be right back I’m going to go get us some icecream.”

“Wait how do you know what kind I like?” Camila called after her in confusion.

“I guess we’ll see if my judgment of you is correct now won’t we?” Lauren winked and sauntered away, making sure to swing her hips a bit to give Camila a show. Camila gulped and turned away quickly with a deep blush on her face. Get it together Camila Cabello. Jesus who carries someone you just met anyways? Wait a second, she carried me half way across this mall! How strong is this girl? Oh great now some little girl is staring at me. Wow I must look like a freak. The mentioned little girl was staring up at Camila with big blue eyes and long blonde hair that was pulled into two French braids. She smiled up at Camila and said bluntly “Is that girl with the blue hair your girlfriend?” 

Camila was mortified but tried to be kind as she said “No no shes just a friend sweety.”

“Oh, well you two look cute together. I think the girl likes you a lot. I hope whoever I date carries me around like that one day.”

Camila blushed even deeper than she thought possible and her mouth gapped open. She stared at the girl for a good minute until her mother called her and she waved goodbye before running off toward her mother. Camila watched the girl leave without closing her mouth until blue and black hair fell over her shoulder and she felt a tongue lick the inside of her ear. Camila jumped and turned ready to attack the person behind her until she realized it was just Lauren holding two cups full of ice cream. Camila’s eyes immediately lit up and her arms outstretched toward the cups with childlike glee. “Ohhhhh ice cream!!!! Give it to meeeeee!!!” 

Camila began hopping up and down, reaching to get the cups but Lauren held them above her head, just out of reach. Lauren laughed and finally said “Whats the magic word princess?”

“Please?” Camila said giving Lauren the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. Lauren hated to say it but it melted her heart. 

“Alright here.” Lauren handed the cup in her right hand to Camila and smiled when she saw Camila’s huge smile. “Is it your fav flavor or am I losing my touch?”

Camila looked up at Lauren, “ I hate to say it Lauren but you got it right, cookie dough ice cream is my favorite ice cream. How did you figure it out?”

Lauren shrugged and said “Lucky guess?” Then she put a spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream into her mouth. She closed her eyes and hummed happily as the taste moved throughout her mouth, awakening her taste buds. 

“Blueish green and black again?!?” Is that your whole lifestyle?”

Lauren smiled a toothy grin. “I guess you could say that. Aqua, Turquoise and black have always been my favorite colors so I guess a lot of the stuff I like are those colors.” 

Camila nodded accepting that answer and spooned in a mouthful of her ice cream smiling happily and began humming to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Camila walked into the store that Lauren kept talking about and immediately stopped. She wasn’t sure how to react. All around her was black clothing, weird earrings, crazy underwear and dyed hair. Over the speakers played loud screaming people that some considered music, to her right was a wall covered in different TV shows that she guessed were on different t-shirts and well, to Camila it looked like a black messy blob. She turned to Lauren who had a large grin on her face, making her look like the Cheshire cat. 

“Welcome to Hot Topic, Princess!” Lauren swept her arm around the room and sauntered in, like she owned the place, but she turned around when she noticed that Camila was no longer beside her. “Hey common doll face the goodies are inside. You don’t need me to carry you again, do you?” Lauren said exasperatedly, smirking. Camila immediately flushed and followed Lauren timidly into the store. Lauren grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the right side of the store. “Here, this is where the Disney stuff usually is, I think you’ll like this stuff. Grab what you like and meet me by the dressing room in five minutes. I’m going to look around and find things I think will look smoking on you.” Lauren then winked and disappeared deeper into the store, toward the darker clothes section. 

Camila sighed and turned to look at what was around her. She had never been in a store like this before, to be honest she always found them kinda scary. However, looking at their selection, there were parts to the store that weren’t that bad. Hmm alright I’ll give this store a shot. Camila slowly moved throughout the store finding some cute t-shirts that had childhood movies and TV shows on them and found a aqua and black bow that she liked. 

After five minutes Camila moved toward the back of the store, found the one room dressing room and waited. Lauren came sauntering up a moment later with a huge pile of clothes. “Common princess lets go try on these clothes and make you look hot.” Lauren winked and walked into the dressing room putting her pile of clothes on the bench. She then turned around to find Camila looking back at her, still in the same spot, looking horrified. “Come now, you must have changed in front of other girls before. Gym? Sports? Siblings? Common don’t try and make it all weird doll face. Just get in here and close the door. I promise I won’t stare.” Lauren then turned her back to Camila and pulled her shirt off.

Camila gasped as Lauren’s bare back was presented to her. She had a line of tattoos that swirled around each other going from her right shoulder down to her left hip. There were at least twelve different symbols but they seemed to be dancing around each other in a form of harmony that created a rare, winding beauty. Camila felt her heart rate quicken, wanting to trace each of those symbols, but before she could move Lauren was pulling on another shirt. The shirt was a thin material, mostly see-through that of course, was black. Camila gulped and slowly entered the room trying not to stare again. She slowly made it over to the pile Lauren had made for her and chose a random shirt. Quickly she pulled off the shirt she was wearing and put on arm across her chest, trying to hide her breasts from Lauren’s view. 

“Hey what are you doing?” Lauren grabbed Camila’s arm and spun her around, successfully removing the arm that was desperately trying to hide Camila’s body. Camila squeaked and tried to turn away since both of her arms were being held but Lauren wouldn’t allow it. Lauren instead pulled against Camila gently and finally got Camila to look at her. “Do you feel ashamed of your body?” Camilla looked up at her with a tear trickling down her face and nodded. “Oh sweety, why on earth would you feel ashamed? You’re beautiful. What could you possibly find wrong?” Lauren was speaking so gently that it tugged at Camila’s heart a little.

“Please let go Lauren.” Camila whispered in a broken voice looking down at the ground. 

“No damn it I will not let go. Not until you realize that you shouldn’t be ashamed. Come here.” Lauren gently pulled on Camila’s arms until Camila was flat against her. Lauren wrapped her arms around Camila’s small waist and held her firmly.

To Lauren’s surprise Camila then whispered, “My breasts…. They are too big... People always stare at me… They aren’t normal…” At that Lauren pulled away and looked Camila right in the eye shocked at the brokenness that emanated from Camila’s voice. 

Lauren then boldly put her hands onto Camila’s breasts, gently cupping them through the bra. Her face was only three inches from Camila’s as she said, “They are the perfect size and I don’t care what anyone says. They are perfect just like the rest of you. Most girls would love to have breasts that size. I mean even I envy you and I mean common, do you see this body?” Lauren than wiggled her eyebrows a little and did a mini dance consisting, of shaking her body before speaking more gently, causing Camila to smile. “What size are you sweety?”

“I… I’m a 30 D… You… You don’t have to pretend to be nice to me….” Camila looked down at the ground again and Lauren sighed.

“I’m not pretending Camz and I would love to have 30 D but instead I’m stuck with 32 B. Don’t be ashamed of you body okay? Now lets try on some more clothes. We have a party to go to in a few hours and we haven’t even started on makeup!” At that Lauren pulled away smiling and grabbed a shirt for Camila to try on, making a funny face as she did, causing a small giggle to escape Camila’s lips as she wiped away her tears. 

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫

“Hey Camila! Camila where did you run off to?” Lauren walked briskly around Barnes and Nobles looking desperately for her companion. Figures. I run in here to use their bathroom and I lose her in the store. Ugh where could she be?!?

Lauren continued searching until she came across the young adult fantasy section and found Camila sprawled on the floor with all their bags. She has three books open around her crossed legs and one open in her lap, which she was intently reading, obviously very interested in whatever the author had written. Lauren slowly snuck up to her and then loudly collapsed beside her, spreading one leg out in front of her and the other bent up toward her torso. She then leaned over curious to see what Camila was reading and laughed as Camila jumped from the surprise of the presence beside her. “Wow your jumpy today.” Camila glared at Lauren, which caused a laugh to once again, leave Lauren’s lips before she asked playfully, “so whatcha reading anyways?”

Camila looked at Lauren cautiously, obviously expecting Lauren to make fun of her but when no response came but a curious look Camila sighed and said “It’s Percy Jackson. I love this series to death, just like I love Greek Mythology. I guess while I was waiting I gravitated back to it. Gosh its been years since I’ve read this book.” Camila looked up at Lauren and asked, “Did you ever read this series? Or anything involving Greek Mythology?”

Lauren looked a bit offended and responded a bit loudly “Of course I have! I mean, its been years but I used to be completely obsessed with that stuff. I’ve read the Odyssey at lease six times and I have searched and read plenty of other books on it, so when Percy Jackson came out I completely loved the books. My favorite character was always Thalia. Being Zeus’s kid must have been amazing and she was a natural born leader. Sacrificing herself for others like she did, becoming a tree. I always looked up to her; I guess I wanted to be like her. Plus I mean common, she had amazing fashion sense… Who was your favorite character?”

Camila sat there a moment thinking before answering slowly, “Probably Annabeth. She was so smart, since she was Athena’s child and could always figure out a solution. No matter what the problem she kept a level head and worked through the issue. Plus she loves to read, like me.” Camila looked at Lauren when she said the last sentence and blushed at the way Lauren was looking back at her. Her green eyes seemed to be staring into her very soul and it scared, yet thrilled her. 

“You remind me of her, you know. Your really smart from what I can see.” Lauren whispered without taking her eyes off of Camila.

Camila blushed and whispered “Thanks. You remind me of Thalia.”

“Oh really? Well maybe we will go on adventures just like them.” 

Camila pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and nodded shyly. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my first story on this web cite so I hope you all like it. Please comment if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. I will try to update as much as possible!


End file.
